


Lost in Echo

by Shinku130



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Do not post to another site, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentions of characters from a different video game, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, Wont spoil it, alot of blood and gore, enjoy this random ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: She didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that she needed to survive and find a way home, however, she inadvertently winds up in a conflict that isn't her own. Will she be able to find a way home? Will she even want to? For now she must wander, lost in the echo of time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy reading this! It will be my first MGS 5 fic. So yeah.. Enjoy!

        She didn’t know how she had gotten there, all she remembers was a large explosion rocking the foundation that she slept on. The first thing that she heard was the sounds of gunfire and the screams of agony. She quickly opened her eyes, her dark brown eyes scanning her surrounding, with blurry vision. She managed to spot her glasses near her right hand, quickly grabbing them she put them on allowing her vision to be cleared. She frowned as she took in the sight before her. Blood coated the walls and the floor, as she slowly got to her feet she could hear her boots make squishing sounds as she slowly made her way toward the door as quietly as possible.

 

        She suddenly, heard the sound of boots echoing against the tile floors, crouching by the door she peaked around the frame to see soldiers walking toward the room she was in. Quickly she ducked back behind the door, quickly reaching for her bow that her father had given her. Thankfully it was still strapped to her back, once it was securely in her left hand, her other hand made its way toward the case of her arrows that were crafted by her own hands. Once she had her arrow in gloved covered hand, with only her thumb and index finger bare so she could grip her arrow better, she waited for the soldier to enter her line of sight.

 

        She watched as the lights grew closer however they suddenly stopped within inch of the the doorway. However, she suddenly heard them stop and their footsteps began to fade away, she waited until she didn’t hear anything. She put away her arrow, and slid her bow back on to her back. She then began to quietly make her way back toward the door as quietly as possible to see more of where she was at. As she entered the hallway she could the sounds of helicopters, near by, but was unable to pinpoint where it was. Staying crouched she began to make her way down the hall until she came to a sign telling her where several rooms were as well as where the stairs were.

 

        “So I am in… a hospital? But where and more importantly when...” She questioned herself out loud.

 

        However before she could ponder any further, she suddenly heard another explosion shaking the foundation once again. She managed to regain her footing before she quickly made her way down the hallway toward the staircase. As she went through the door, she was met with two men who appeared to be patients. She could see that both men were injured, however, she didn’t have time to get a good look at them as there was the sound of approaching footsteps.

        “Follow us- We need to get out of here.” One of the spoke with a raspy voice.

           She didn’t question anything as she followed the men toward a gated door, there one of the doctors opened it up. However, he noticed her weapons, but didn’t comment on it out of what she thought was fear. She listened as the gate began to close behind them, it was then that she suddenly, had a feeling of being like a cornered animal. Not liking the feeling she reached into a small pouch that was strapped to the belt that kept her black legging like pants up, from there she pulled out a hair tie. She quickly pulled back her short black hair back into a ponytail that rested on the back of her neck.

        As soon as she was finished, she noticed that one of the men that she was following was waiting for her. She could see his bright blue beckoning her to follow him, despite being able to take care of herself, she reluctantly followed him. She gently made her way through the small crowd of people, when suddenly she stopped, bright lights were quickly beaming down the hallway blinding the people in front. Instinct took over her body as she grabbed the man that she was following, and pushed him out the way of the line of fire. As they landed on the ground with the other man not to far behind, them.

        The three of them laid on the floor, listening as a man begged for his life before it was instantly snuffed out. She cringed at the sound, as she rolled over onto her stomach, laying her forehead on the cold tile and silently prayed for the man’s spirit to be free.

        “Who are you?” The same raspy voice that had spoken to her in the hallway, beckoning her to follow.

        She looked up at the man that had spoke, quickly taking in his appearance, it was obvious he had been through hell, his face scarred and a bandaged covered his forehead,

“Talia Shimada.” She replied quietly as she listened to her surrounding, however, before either men could speak their names they suddenly heard the familiar boot falls coming from the soldiers.

        Talia watched as the man with the bandaged face stood up and walked over the the closed curtains. His hand up as a sign for them to wait, before he quickly proceeded down the small walkway between the two rows of closed curtains. Talia watched from underneath the curtain as the man ducked behind one of them. She could also see the familiar boots of the soldiers that were attacking this hospital. It was then she suddenly felt a hand upon her left arm, she turned to see the blue eyed man signal for her to follow him. Talia followed behind him as he crawled underneath the closed curtains and underneath the second bed, as she slid underneath the first one.

        She listened and watched as the black booted soldier began to rip open the curtains and began to shoot the patients lying in the beds. Talia could only close her eyes and try to block out the screams as she quietly laid completely still and arouse the suspicion of any of these soldiers. Once the soldiers had left the room, she noticed that the man with the bandaged head followed after them quietly. He appeared to be looking around the corner before doubling back and quietly said to them,

        “This way,”

        Talia and the other man, slid from their respective hiding spots and followed the man out of the room. Deep down she had known that something was wrong, but now this was all cemented it down for her as thought about her home and how different it was from where she was now. However, she knew it was not the time to dwell on it, the man that was leading them suddenly spoke of blending in with the corpses outside the room. It was then that she spoke up quietly,

        “You two will be the only ones that blend in, as I am sure you have noticed I will not blend in so easily.”

        “No shit… Damn it.. We need to get past these guards-”

        Talia cut him off with a soft tone, “ You need not worry about me. Go, if one of the guards discover you I can intervene to prevent you both from sustaining serious injuries.”

 

        Both men at first looked at her as if she was strange, but didn’t say anything before they both got back down onto their bellies and began to crawl out into the hall with the bodies. Talia quickly placed herself to the left of the door, leaning against the wall before pulling out her bow and notching an arrow readying to strike. She closed her eyes and began to listen as the footsteps got closer and gunshots once again rang out. In her mind she knew that she was in for one hell of a fight.

 

(Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I haven't seen to much of Metal Gear Solid 5, but I did start watching someone play it and it made me want to do a fanfic. So please note that some of the stuff that pops up in here might not be accurate. Anyway Thanks for reading!)


	2. Firefight and Escaping

Talia opened her eyes back up and peered once more around the corner as she watched the soldiers shoot the corpse. However, its then she noticed that something one of men did had sparked their attention. Just as the soldier turned over one of the men, she quickly ran into the doorway her arrow nockt into place. She quickly fired it into the soldiers neck. The soldier let out a gurgle before slumping to the floor dead. His partner was about to turn to fire at her, however, something else seemed to have caught their attention. Talia heard a low groan from within the hallway, but out of her sight. Fearing for new found allies, Talia quickly headed into the hallway, with another arrow at the ready, she quickly pivoted to her right.

 

        She instantly took notice to a man covered in flames, not caring about the soldiers, she quickly put away her arrow and her bow before going over to companions to get them out of harm's way. However, just as she bent down to get them both up, they instead grabbed her and pulled her to the floor just as the soldiers through a grenade at the flaming man. It seemed that only made him angry, he let out a growl followed by large explosion of flame. The men covered her with their bodies, as a piece of shrapnel flew by hitting the man to her left in the leg. She heard the sound of something crack within his leg. Talia didn’t have time to address him about it because it seemed the helicopter that she had heard earlier began to fire into the building at the flaming man.

 

        Talia and the men quickly got up and began to run toward the other end of the hallway. She quickly shifted sides so she was on the opposite side of her injured companion and quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulders allowing him to lean on her as they ran. They were soon greeted to a barred doorway, the bandaged man quickly turned to face the man in flames and began to fire at the man to slow him down. When he got closer, he aimed for the water sprinkler system and began to fire at it causing it go off. The man in flames suddenly began to shake before letting out another roar and disappearing. Talia let out a small sigh of relief before gently helping the man sit down onto the ground.

 

        “You said your name is Talia Shimada, right?”

 

        Talia turned to face the bandaged man before nodding her head in confirmation,” You can call me Ishmael-”

 

        Before Ishmael could continue Talia turned her head back to her other companion after heard a grunt of pain followed by a crack of bone being put into place. She watched as her other companion quickly got his feet, she walked over to him with a slight worried expression.

 

        “I’m fine. Let's get out of here.” He spoke gruffly before Ishmael turned and shot off the lock.

        Talia nodded as they entered through the gated door way, they began to slowly make their way down the stairs. Ishmael quickly went to the right side of the door while Talia took left, her other companion stood over where Ishmael was, quickly retrieving her bow and arrow from her back once again. Once the door was opened she allowed the two men to enter in front of her while she covered the back making sure to keep her eyes and ears open for any footsteps of soldiers. She turned around just in time to see a bright light from a flash light enter the hallway causing them all to take cover. Talia quickly hid behind the nearby pillar while the two men hid in a small alcove across from her.

 

        It was then that Ishmael, quickly killed the soldier with a single headshot before the soldier could proceed any further down the hallway. Once he was down on the ground, the three of them approached the fallen soldier. Talia watched as Ishmael picked up the gun and began to fix it up with a new round of ammunition. However, Talia’s attention was taken away when she heard something from down at the very end of the hallway. She quickly moves on ahead just in time for an explosion to set off behind the two men. She looks down the hallway before turning to see several soldiers enter the hallway that she was staring down. Quickly, she got ducked into the small alcove that was nearby.

 

        Talia quickly put away her arrow and reached up to retrieve her specialized arrow that she learned how to craft from her father. After pulling it out she gently pressed the button at the end of the shaft near the feathers. The front end of the arrow flicked out forming an umbrella shape, she then quickly moved to attack. Running out from behind the small wall, she ready her arrow and shot it. The soon split into several smaller arrows, piercing each of the soldiers with accurate precision.

 

        “Not bad.” She heard Ishmael mutter behind her.

 

          Talia simply glanced at him before she asked,” Shall we continue?”

 

        She could hear Ishmael let out a small chuckle before pressing forward in front of them once more. Talia glanced back at the other man before quietly asking him,

 

        “Is your leg giving you any pain?”

 

        He glanced at her his blue eye lighting up in surprise, which made Talia feel a bit guilty for not being of more help to him, however, he simply nodded. Talia returned it with her own and the two once again began to trek behind Ishmael. After entering through the final door it seemed they had managed to make it to the main entrance. Talia frowned which she saw that it was littered with debris, fire and blood. She could easily make out several more soldiers walking about the main floor. It was then that she noticed that Ishmael had begun to unscrew the silencer of his pistol and quickly said as he did so,

 

        “I’ll run interference.”

 

        Talia didn’t say anything as she got another one of her special arrows ready for the fight to get out of the hospital. It was then that Ishmael quickly threw his silencer over the railing, causing to hit the ground alerting the nearby solder that someone was there. He then proceeded to run down the stairs and fire at the soldiers before diving off the side of the stairs. Talia couldn’t shake the feeling that the man had previous combat experience for it reminded her slightly of her uncle. She shook her head slightly at his recklessness before quickly looking at her other ally. Both nodded their head to each other, no words needed as Talia quickly ran toward the man that was leaning over the broken railing that Ishmael had jumped from.

 

        The soldier quickly turned to her only to met with her booted foot to his face, as he fell backwards she quickly turned to the other soldiers and released a barrage of arrows. This was soon followed by guns beginning to open fire, Talia quickly used the nearby pillars as a form of cover and began to retaliate with her own arrows. While Talia was more focused on the soldiers in front of her, the soldier that was downed by her kick was right back up and was about to shoot her in the head. A bang rang through the area and the soldier fell dead, Talia looked at the blue eyed man and nodded her thanks before they were taking cover and fighting the men. Eventually, both Talia and her ally managed to clear the area out.

 

        The two of them began to make their way toward the front door, noticing Ishmael was already out and seemingly looking for a getaway car. To busy trying to exit, neither one of them noticed a floating child with a gas mask on floating nearby. Soon, more soldiers stormed into the area just in time for the child to cause a large amount of debris to be thrown toward the exit. Talia noticed this in the reflection of one of the glass windows. Once again her instinct took over as she pushed the man to the side as she dived out of the way. They both hit the ground hard, but were soon back onto their feet and were laying low near some pillars. Talia watched in horror and disbelief as the familiar growl echoed through the area. Upon the stairs the man in flames began his descent into the main floor.

 

        As soon as his feet hit the floor he let out another grow and sent a ball of flame toward two to soldiers. The remaining soldiers began to open fire at him, it seemed that was obsoring the bullets into his body. It was then that she suddenly felt a large hand on her arm, she turned to see her companion quickly began to pull her behind the nearby desk. Just in the nick of time for the man in had let out a large roar before sending a blast of fire in all direction along with the bullets the soldier had hit him with. Once it was over they both looked over the desk to see that the man in flames was heading in their direction. They both knew that they weren’t going to have much of a chance with their weapons and began to make their way around to the other side of the building.

 

        Talia had looked behind her through the nearby window, her eyes widened as a large tank began to plow toward the building at a decent speed. Quickly she pushed her companion out of the way with her, as the tank plowed through the front she suddenly felt an intense pain hit her. She looked down at her right leg, she had decent sized piece of glass piercing her leg,

 

        “Kuso!” she exclaimed to herself as she began to pull her body over to where there was cover.

 

        Her companion seemed to have noticed her condition and quickly began to help her toward a nearby pillar. He allowed Talia to slide back down to the floor before he began to look for some nearby bandages from the nearby dead soldiers. Thankfully he found some, quickly he made his way back to her and folded a bet in half and had her bite it. Not arguing with him, Talia bit the belt muffling her scream of agony as he pulled out the shard and quickly wrapped up the wound. Talia took slow measured breath as he bandaged her up, it was then she noticed that more soldiers had entered along with the tank. Though she didn’t see it, for her back was facing the carnage that was unfolding, she could hear the men screaming and some of them getting sliced to pieces.

 

        Her companion helped her to her feet and the two of them began to make their way toward the exit. As soon as they exited the building, there was an explosion, causing both him and Talia to get thrown a yard away. Talia blacked out for a moment before coming to when she felt someone help her to her feet again. As her vision returned to her she could see Ishmael in the driver seat of an ambulance. She was helped into the back of it and managed to strap into a seat behind her companion, she winced as she moved her leg and bit back the pain that was coursing through her body. It was then she heard the door slam shut and soon they were driving off, Talia watched as they weaved through oncoming vehicles, that soon changed when suddenly flame covered vehicles soon began to fly at them and land into the roadway.

 

        Ishmael swerved around them, it was then that there was an explosion that caused the windshield to explode. The glass fragments and force of the explosion was enough for the vehicle to jostle enough and cause Ishmael to hit the steering wheel with enough force to knock him unconscious. Talia was trying to rub her eyes as she noticed her companion quickly take the wheel after pushing Ishmael back so he could grip it. They managed to enter a tunnel with the helicopter that was now tailing them taking out the entrance. However soon they hit a barricade of soldiers and vehicles, this caused the ambulance to start tumbling down the nearby embankment. Once again Talia was hit in the head by the wall and she began to lose consciousness before her world went black again. It was strange she was surrounded by a void of nothing but blackness when suddenly a bright light appeared before her and two golden familiars appeared before her. She couldn’t help it as her lips changed from a frown to a small smile.

 

(Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it!)


	3. Fire Horses and a Moments Peace

Talia didn’t know how long she had been knocked out, but she came too when she felt the familiar hand gently unbuckle her and catch her in his arm. She let out a grunt of pain as her leg hit the floor.

“Hey, can you hear me?” He asked her gruffly.

“Yes, just give me a moment to gather my bearings…” She replied tiredly as she leaned against him slightly.

“Wish I could, but we need to move. We’ll be sitting ducks here for our enemies.” He responded before he helped her out of the back of the ambulance.

Once they were out they both glanced to their left to see the familiar figure of the child that was one the one responsible for blocking their exit at the hospital. The helicopter behind the child was suddenly engulfed by what appeared to be a giant whale made out of flame. Her companion quickly threw them to the floor as the helicopter exploded, covering her body with his own as fire and shrapnel flew around them. Soon they heard the sound of a horse, quickly they both looked up in utter disbelief as the flaming man and what appeared to be a child were riding a flaming, flying unicorn. Not taking to much care to see what they were doing, Talia and her companion got the their feet and began to make their way toward the road.

However, they were stopped when a man on a white horse appeared before them, on the other side Talia was surprised to see that he had another horse with him. 

“Get on! I am on your side!” He said as he glanced behind them.

Not needing anymore persuasion, her companion helped her onto the horse that the man had brought with him while he quickly got on the horse with the man. As they began to gallop away, the flaming man soon gave chase with his own horse, Talia gritted her teeth as she could blood begin seep through the bandages and down her leg soaking her pant leg. She quickly followed the man through the trees making sure she was keeping up with them.

“Stay close! Don’t want you getting shot!” The man that was leading them on the white horse shouted as her companion began to fire shotgun rounds at the flaming man.

Tailia simply nodded, she made sure to stay at their side, eventually she looked behind and didn’t see him any longer. As they made their way past a large cliff side she was suddenly greeted to the flaming man appearing to her left. She quickly leaned back allowing her companion to shoot at the flaming man. After a few shots, the flaming man begins to fall back allowing her to sit back up. She looked over at him and nodded her thanks to him before the other man quickly spoke up,

“We’re almost there I can see the harbor!”

Talia could feel her vision getting blurry, she looked down back at her leg and saw that her bandaged had been completely coated in blood. Talia clenched her teeth, but kept riding, as they started over a stone bridge there was a flash of lighting and the bridge burst apart sending them all down into the river underneath. Talia felt herself hit the water hard, losing consciousness for only a moment before swimming to the surface. It was then she noticed that her companion was having a bit of difficulty and so she quickly swam over to him. As she helped him onto the shore she could see the man from before gathering both horses before turning to them.

“The names Ocelot. Big Boss. You know who I am. What’s your name, little lady?” Ocelot said as he glanced toward Talia.

“My name is Talia Shimada-” She replied though she stopped herself from asking any other questions when she felt her leg burning once again and she knew now was not the time for questions.

Ocelot nodded his head before bringing the horse she was riding, he helped her climb up, being mindful of her leg.

“When we get to our destination I’ll have someone take a look at your leg.” Ocelot spoke to her with a kind voice.

Talia looked over at the man and nodded her thanks as she watched return his gaze back toward the man he dubbed as ‘Big Boss’

“A certain man gave me a job to do. Two, actually. The first was to get you outta that hospital. The second… was to rescue the man himself. You remember? Your partner, nine years ago, Kazuhira Miller. Nine years back, your private army came under attack by Cipher You were considered dead. Up until today, that is. When Cipher found you. And it’s not just them. The whole world wants you dead.”

Ocelot climbs onto the horse before he continues talking,” You’ll have to join up with Miller. Build that private army of yours one more time. It’s your only chance.”

Ocelot held out a hand toward Big Boss, allowing him to help him onto the horse before looking at Talia and giving her a nod to follow him. She of course she returned it with one of her own.

“First, we need to save Miller. He’s in Afghanistan.” Ocelot spoke before nudding the horse forward.

“Afghanistan?” Big Boss parroted in confusion.

Talia followed keeping quiet as she absorbed the information that was being given.

“What? Can’t keep up with world affairs in a coma?” Ocelot snarked as they rode down a rocky path.

Talia quietly snickered to herself as he continued on,” Four years ago the Soviets invaded Afghanistan. The Muslims are fighting back, with Western support. Miller was training Mujahideen rebels when he was captured by the Soviets. The Red’s 40th Army. Troops strength’s somewhere around 100,000. The squad holding Miller set off near the Pakistan border yesterday. In three days they’ll reach the Soviet’s garrison. He’ll be interrogated for a few more days, then it’s off to a lager… Or left to rot in a ditch on Afghan soil. I give him two weeks… The job didn’t mean anything to Miller. He only took it on to keep you safe.”

After a few more minutes of riding the came upon a large body of water and on the coast of it, docked, was a large boat. Talia stopped her horse next to Ocelots horse and looked at the ship with interest. It is soon cut short when she feels her sight begin to spin slightly, shaking her head trying to get her vision back into focus. It’s then she looked down at her leg once more confused as to why the bleeding had yet to lessen. 

“Let’s go. It looks like you’re losing a lot of blood.” Ocelot stated as he quickly kicked the horse forward. 

They eventually made it toward where the wooden docks, the three of them slid off their respective horses, however, Talia’s vision quickly slowly went black before she could hit the ground, Big Boss managed to quickly catch her.

“By the way Boss other than her name do you know anything else about her?” Ocelot asked as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

He didn’t say anything as he lifted Talia into his arms and replied,” No. Only thing I know is that I owe her my life. She helped me rather leaving me to our enemies so I know we can trust her.”

Ocelot didn’t say anything more as soldiers came and got the horses while he lead Big Boss into the ship and into the medical bay to get him and Talia cleaned up and patched up. Ocelot couldn’t help the feeling in his gut that things were going to get interesting with this woman working with them.

(Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter!!)


End file.
